Investigation
by xXMagicPandaBearXx
Summary: LxLight, L oversteps some boundries and something happens...something hot.Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Light laid asleep his head turned to the wall his legs spread comfortably one arm out in the other direction and an arm across his chest. He only wore a small pair of dark blue boxers that were rumpled with sleep. His hand had a chain that leads over to where ever L was who would be on his laptop of course...damn insomniac. Light slept silently the open blinds filing moonlight in to reflect of his light tan muscled skin.

He let out a half almost in audible grunt, turning his head blindly towards L in his sleep and he shifted a bit. He rarely did this but when it did happen it only meant one thing; he was having a lewd dream...They came rarely but enough that L should know the signs. Light's hands slowly slide down his muscled chest and to rest on his abs at the dream progressed.

_Light had L tied to that damned computer chair that the black haired male loved so much. He was standing in front of him fully clothed while the latter was nude. He smirked as the other struggled and tried to protest over the ball-gag in his mouth. Kira...I mean light smirked, he was suddenly in leather spanks, he slide down on L's lap forcing him to look at him "You have been a bad boy...Getting excited without me." he said giving the other male stiffening member a hard yank making L cry out around the gag. Light smirked "What shall I do with you my pet..." he purred seductively. He stood putting his foot on the edge of the chair he tipped it over and watched L fall harshly as Light prowled over to him again and..._

In real time Light's boxers were tented and his hand was dangerously close to his waistband. He did not make anymore noises but his face seemed like he was concentrating in his sleep. Soon his eyes snapped open and he sat up slowly with a grim look...Unlike others he would not bask in how wonderful the dream had been instead he shot L a look knowing he had to have drawn the others attention at some point and sighed swinging his legs off the bed planning on going to the bathroom to relieve himself.

L was staring at him with rapt attention, he had been typing away on a murder case in France that he believed involved Kira who was Light but he couldn't prove that at the moment. His face was flushed and he was balled into himself perched on his chair watching the male in his dream. He relaxed seeing the male wake up and he couldn't help asking "Where are you going." in his calm voice. Light looked at him like he was stupid "The bathroom…" his swelling erection pushing at his boxers wasn't clue enough he wondered just how smart this man was. L bit his lip watching him walk to the bathroom door.

He gripped the chain and tugged it stopping the male "How do I know you're not planning on going into there and-"Light cut him off scowling "Kill someone? L, I am not Kira…How is it even possible…Just..Please let me be." He was getting uncomfortable his arousal was starting to hurt. L glared at him "How do I know that?" Light scowled even more "Are you kidding me…Do you mean you want to watch?!" L nodded, he did want to watch and not for the case..He watched the look of disbelief that crossed Light's face but he knew by the man's need he would agree.

Light breathed out slowly and looked at the door "Fine…." He muttered darkly "Just…Come on and shut up…" he said walking to the bathroom L hurrying behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaoi boyxboy**

**Sorry if it seems a bit rushed but I wanted to get it up d: It will get better as I post more but for now enjoy**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Deathnote

Light sighed to himself and glanced back hearing the door shut, he saw the odd detective standing behind him in his usual slouch. He couldn't believe he was going to do such a thing around the man who starred in his dreams…it excited him and scared him at the same time. He would die before he told the detective about his attraction to him.. He breathed out rubbing the back of his head moving he slowly sunk to the floor gripping the soft shower rug trying to calm his nerves or else he wouldn't be able to get this over with and the male away from him before the male figured out his feelings.

L was interested by the mal, he seemed nervous which L understood but his hormonal side was taking over and he really didn't care…He wanted to see what he had daydreamed about so many times before. He slid down to the floor across from the male leaning on the sink biting his lip a bit watching as Light slide his legs down and tugged his boxers down past his hips, his eyes widened before he could stop himself, Light's arousal was big and engorged, it even looked painful. He squirmed eyeing the appendage longingly until he forced himself to look up at Light's face who was a bit flushed.

Light couldn't believe how aroused it made him to have L staring at him like that. He saw him finally look up and breathed out shutting his eyes he leaned his head back and reaching down he started to stroke himself. His hand moved at a slow steady pace as he imagined if L would take control and stroke him. His breath hitched as he stroked himself faster imagining his hand was L's as his body tense and heated.

L was mesmerized, as soon as Light closed his eyes L couldn't look away. He watched his hand and face, he watched as the head glistened and was a dark red. He bit his lips squirming maybe this had been a bad idea. He couldn't look away though, as Light panted and tugged at his engorged cock. L wanted to hear him moan and see the sweat bead on his forehead. To his surprise Light let out a strangled moan.

Light stroked himself faster moaning again he forced his eyes open and looked at L through lust filled eyes. He arched pumping himself faster, he felt the heat in his stomach coiling tighter, as he thought he saw a dark lust filled look in L's eyes. The coil got tighter and hotter as he arched into his hand trying to get more friction. Finally the images became to real and the coil to tight and he just snapped. His body arched as he cried out and he came spilling over his hand. His eyes snapping closed and he finally slide down reveling in his orgasm. He flushed feeling something rubbing his hand and member gently, he opened his eyes to see L had gotten a towel and was wiping him clean. He smiled drowsily and let the detective pick him up after.

L was in awe but soon after he started to clean the male and hefted him up on his shoulder. He knew this was very out of character for them both but he had just witness such an intimate…and hot act preformed be this man and he felt he should at least help him back to bed. He pulled the boxers up on him and laid him in bed and stepped back sitting in his chair watching as Light slowly fell asleep…He knew he felt something for the boy but now he knew they were going to get somewhere with these feelings.


End file.
